Cross-server Guild Battle
' Cross-Server Guild Battle' (also known as CSGB or XGB) is a new PvP system added in patch 3.1 part II. This feature, which can appear at any time in Wartune, allows guilds from different servers and publishers to fight among themselves for various rewards. As of Patch 6.3, Cross-server Guild Battle has been removed from the game. Mechanics Registration and Matching Each Cross-Server Guild Battle lasts 7 weeks, split in 2 phases: the Preliminaries, held in the first 4 weeks; and the Finals, held in the last 3 weeks. In order to participate, guilds need 4,000,000 Battle Rating and 1 mil Guild Wealth. The registration, which can only be made by guild leader, begins on Wednesday and ends on Friday. Each round is held at 20:30-21:30 every Sunday, beginning in the same week the registrations were done. Cross-server Guild Battle requires 24 at least participants; otherwise, the event will be cancelled until the next time. In the Preliminaries, guilds are randomly matched in the first round, later matching will based on rankings. All guilds start with 0 points and are ranked according to victories, accumulated points, and guild battle rating. Guilds with similar/close rankings will fight each other in the next round. After the 4 preliminaries round, the top 100 guilds can proceed to the Finals. In the Finals, all guilds are divided into groups according to Preliminaries rankings: *Diamond (Ranks 1-8) *Gold (Ranks 9-16) *Silver (Ranks 17-24) *Iron (25 and lower) Then, guilds are matched according to the matching rules, except in Iron group, in which guilds are ranked according to victories, accumulated points and guild battle rating, and go on to the next 3 rounds within their own group. If the total number of participating guilds is an odd number, one guild will be left out of the matchup process (defaulted to the guild with the lowest battle rating in the first round of preliminaries and guilds who place last in future rankings). This guild then will receive a Lucky Reward (matched with a World BOSS). Battle Overview Each guild can have up to 40 members attend the Cross-server Guild Battle. Guild administrators (leader and assistants) can divide their members into 10 teams through the Manage list. Like in Guild Battle, each guild starts the battle with some skills available to use. Furthermore, each guild begins with 5 chariots, but guild administrators can spend 1000 resources or 100 Balens to summon a chariot, with a maximum of 10 chariots per team. Chariot time bars begin counting once a player occupies it and stops upon the player being attacked. Each chariot can be used by one player at a time and the driver can exit a chariot at any time. Players cannot use opponent’s chariots. When in a chariot, there are 3 battle possibilities: *Player vs. Player: Deal damage to players, defeated player will be sent back to the spawn point. *Chariot vs. Chariot: Deal damage to chariots but not the driver, player will be switched back to character state when the chariot is destroyed. *Player vs. Chariot: No damage will be deal to the chariot if player in a chariot choose to switch into character state in battle. Both player and the chariots will be sent back to the spawn after being defeated. In Cross-server Guild Battle battleground, there's a resource crystal harvesting spot at the center. Harvesting them (maximum carry per player is 100) and carrying back to your base will increase guild points. When plundered, 10% of the resource material will be taken by the victor. There's also a total of 5 Guardian Towers and an Ancient Totem next to each tower. The occupy bar for both begins in a neutral status, and only begins counting occupation time when a player is nearby and stops once the player is attacked by another player. Each totem/tower can be occupied or protected by 4 players at most and can be left at any time. While in an Ancient Totem, players become able to auto defend the area around the tower, auto-entering in battle when an intruder goes into their defending area. While in a Guardian Tower, players enter an auto-battle mode and cannot move, but can use tank skills, such as Laser, Ice Spikes, Napalm and Spinal Tap, on other players/tanks to defend it. System will send out guild points each 40 seconds according to the number of occupied totems by the guild. Players in the towers can deal direct damage to players and chariots and may exit the tower at any time. There are 4 possibilities of battles: *Tower vs. Player: Deal damage to players, dead player will be sent back to the spawn point. *Tower vs. Chariot: Deal damage to chariots but not the driver, player will be switched back to character state when the chariot is destroyed. *Player vs. Tower: Deal damage to player in tower but not the tower. Defeated players will be sent back to the spawn point and the tower will be occupied by the opponent. *Chariot vs. Tower: Deal damage to the tower but not the player within the tower; players will be switched back to character state when the tower is destroyed, and the tower will be refreshed to a neutral state after 2 minutes. Note: HP Packs cannot be used in Guild Battle, defeated players will be sent back to the spawn point, and all defeated members will be revived at a specified time together. Rewards The first guild to reach 10000 points within the 60min wins; otherwise, the one with more points wins. After each battle, players who fought in the battleground are rewarded with honor and King's Seals, used in King's Seals Shop to exchange for items. King's Seals reset three days after Cross-server Guild Battle end! In addition to that, all the guild members receive King's Seals after the Preliminaries and the Finals rounds are done The #1 guild of each Cross-server Guild Battle will be awarded the following: *Engrave the guild’s tenet in the center of Cloud City square, lasts 7 days. *Be worshiped by the people in Cloud City, lasts 7 days. *All members of the guild will receive powerful buff bonuses, lasts 7 days. King's Seal Shop Category:Features Category:Limited-Time Event Category:Removed Content